


Butterfly Kisses

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dominant To Submissive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Loss of Hair, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Cancer, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues, Submissive to Dominant, Top Harry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: n which Tom survives Cancer and hates the way he looks. Harry isn't happy at that.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559578
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It's not in-depth cause I hate too much research. I hope no one takes offense to this.

Harry watches on with a grimace as Tom stares into the hallway mirror, thoughts faraway as he stared at his reflection.

He looks so still. Almost like a statue. And if it wasn't for the occasional blinking and almost unnoticeable rising of his chest, he would've surely been taken for a statue.

It's been like this for 2 months now after Tom learned that he was Cancer free after a four year battle. It sure as heck hadn't been easy to get to this point in time but Harry wouldn't trade it for the world.

Their relationship had only grown stronger because of all the obstacles and he wouldn't trade anything or anyone for Tom.

The man was the love of his life and it hurt to see him so affected by his appearance. Sure, before he learned that he was showing signs of, he was always prideful of his appearance and during Chemo, he hadn't paid much mind because it wasn't his fault that he looked the way he did.

But now… Now that he was Cancer free, he couldn't help but blame himself for his deteriorating looks even though there was literally nothing he could do but focus on his health.

It wasn't his fault that he lost his hair. It wasn't his fault that his skin was paler than was healthy and Harry could see his veins under his skin but he tried not to focus on them in lieu of making his husband uncomfortable. It also wasn't his fault that his face was gaunt.

Regardless of this, Harry had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Not everyone was lucky enough to still be alive after battling Stage 3 Cancer but here was Tom, alive and well… He was one of the lucky few whose hadn't developed further or Harry would've probably joined him in the Afterlife if he ever had to plan Tom's funeral.

"Tom!" he called out, moving closer to his still frozen husband.

It's been a while since he had touched Tom intimately as he's always been too sick and weak. But now, Harry intended to show his husband how beautiful he was to him.

All he had to do was convince him as Tom seldom allowed him to touch him these days.

Reaching him in no time, Harry moved behind him and wrapped his arms around Tom's body, not even flinching as he felt his Husband's protruding ribs.

He had lost so much weight that he looked almost skeletal.

He placed his chin on Tom's shoulder, startling the man even more than when his arms wrapped around him.

"Harry!" Tom yelped, locking eyes with him in the mirror.

Harry smiled and turned his head to place a kiss on Tom's neck. "Hey, Sweetheart." He hummed softly, lips moving sensually over Tom's visible pulse point and up to his jawline. "How's my baby doing?"

At the start of their relationship, Tom had been the dominant between the two of them, but overtime their roles has shifted and it became even more prominent as Harry grew a couple inches.

And since learning of his diagnosis, Tom had turned to Harry for warmth and safety which he gave unconditionally.

So here they were with Harry hovering over Tom who leaned back into his embrace with a soft sigh.

Years ago, Harry couldn't have done this without receiving a hissing reprimand from Tom.

But now, he had to say that he quite liked their change in dynamics.

Tom grimaced. "Let me go and let's go have our lunch." He then tried to pull away from Harry's embrace only for his husband to tighten his hold on him.

"Harry, let me go," he whimpered, trying desperately to escape said man's hold.

Harry sighed and loosened his hold only to push Tom's body closer to the mirror until he was only a couple inches away.

"Harry!"

He ignored his hisses of outrage and instead began placing kisses along Tom's neck and to his collarbone. "Just look at how beautiful you are," he whispered, looking into Tom's eyes in the mirror's reflection.

And as his husband grimaced, he quickly turned Tom's chin with his fingers and pressed their lips together, sensually caressing the other man's pale ones until Tom returned the kiss, albeit hesitantly.

It was as if he was deciding whether to return the kiss or push Harry away.

Realizing this, Harry only pressed closer to him and swallowed the whimpers leaving Tom lips as his tongue caressed the inside of his Husband's mouth.

"Hmm…"

Harry slid his hands down Tom's hips and then lifted the much lighter man up, disconnecting their lips as Tom cursed at the suddenness, wrapping his legs around Harry's hips before he fell.

In response, Harry pressed him up against the mirror and attacked his neck with determined vigor, eager to mark the pale expanse of unblemished skin.

"H-Harry." Gasps escaped Tom's lips which began to tremble as Harry began grinning against him. "Aghnnn…"

Harry moaned. And after placing a hickey on Tom's collarbone, he moved up to his neck to mark the smooth flesh.

"Like that?" he whispered, pulling away from his task only to continue seconds later.

Tom could only groan as Harry's hand pushed passed his hand and to his briefs. "Harry!"

Said man chuckled as his hand reached its destination after moving past Tom's boxer briefs. "Yes, Love?"

And without giving him time to respond, his fingers glided over Tom's pucker and the man was surprised to feel them wet.

"Huh?" he sounded in confusion, opening his eyes - when had he closed them? - to look at his husband who was grinning at him.

"Don't bother with that," he murmured, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Tom's lips. "Focus on me worshiping your beautiful body."

And without another word, he pulled away from the mirror and turned back towards the stairway, intent on taking Tom upstairs.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Love. And I have the rest of our lives to hammer it into you."

Tom huffed but didn't reply.

"Don't let Cancer define you, Sweetheart. You beat it and all we have to do now is to deal with the aftermath which we'll be doing together."

And even though he didn't reply, Harry could feel the way Tom sagged against him.

"You're my Beautiful Baby after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Review


End file.
